Secrets
by CrimsonDeath413
Summary: Changed Summary:Sleepover! Maka goes to a sleepover at Gallows Mannor and finds herself in Kids room AGAIN after a nightmare but this time the girls find out... There is more than just the sleepover; a date or two of the lovely couples, and a mission and sooner or later a secret comes up... MakaxKid, LizxSoul, PattyxOC!((forgot it in story: Disclaimer: I Do not own anything.))
1. Patty! Dont eat that!

_**Authors note! This chapter was reposted because of complaints! I do not own Soul Eater (if I did everybody would ship KidxMaka) The ringtone is the song, **_I'm Not Alright_** by **_Shinedown _**I don't own the song either… I only own a great obsession…... **_

**Patty, Don't Eat That!**

_I like to stare at the sun and think about what I've done! I lie awake in my great escape! I like crossing the line and slowly losing my mind. Are you okay? 'Cause I feel fine! _"Maka your phone!" Soul yells at you from the living room. You put your book down and run down the hall to retrieve your phone. _That's Kids ringtone. I wonder what's up._ You think to yourself. Picking up the phone, you ask, "Kid? What's up?" "Hi, Maka. The girls want to know if you want to come 'have some girl time' with them." "Okay that sounds like fun! I will be there in 20 minutes." You hear yelling in the bakground. "Okay, they said to bring a movie for later." You smile. "Okay." "Patty don't eat that!" you hear him yell. "Sorry Maka, I have to go!" he says and hangs up. "You got a date with Kid?" you hear Soul ask from behind you while shutting your phone and putting it in your pocket. You blush "No! Me and the girls are going to have some 'girl time' you're welcome to come if y-" He sighs. "I will pass on that." "Okay." You say and go to your room to pack. You grab a bag and stuff in a huge yellow t-shirt, red shorts that go 3 inches above your knees, jeans and a blue strapless shirt. You also stuff in several movies, your tooth-brush, makeup and some money. "Soul! I'm leaving!" you yell from the living room. "Okay! Remember our agreement! Don't tell! Have fun!" you sigh "Yes sir!" you say and salute although he can't see you. Running down the path to Kids house you can't help but think about it… How you found out about Souls secret and how he found out about yours.

_**What do you think Patty was eating? **_0u0_** wait no that looks stupid **_0_0_** (Gotta love Homestuck! I also do not own Homestuck, it belongs to the amazing Andrew Hussie) Thank you for reading! **_

_**Until next time my dear readers!**_

_**~Lexi~**_


	2. Truth or Dare?

**Truth or Dare?**

88+A few hours later+88

"Kid?" you ask peeking your head around the corner. Not here, good. "Liz, Patty, Tsubaki! He's not here!" in response you hear Liz yell back to you, "Good now he can't interrupt us! Now get down here Maka!" When you turn to leave you see him standing in front of you. "Shit." You mutter. "Better get out of the house while you can, I don't think you want us to put makeup on you while you're asleep." You say to him playfully. "Maka! What's taking you so long!?" you sigh. "Nothing, I will be down in a minute!" you yell back. "Don't worry about me; I got a lock on my door." He replies. Smirking you say "Do you think that will stop us?" he looks down at you. "True. Fine, just make sure the lipstick is my color. Wouldn't want to look bad." The words he said wasn't what sent you into a fit of giggles, it was that he had a straight face the whole time. Laughing with you he says, "You don't how hard it was to keep a straight face while I said that." Finally ending the fit of giggles, you say, "Okay, go to your room, I will bring some food for you later." He smiles that irresistible smile and said, "Okay thanks, Maka." You pass him while saying "Mmhmm." And that is you dare say afraid if you said more something might slip out. His smile has that effect on you; it makes you want to tell him everything.

88+In the kitchen+88

"Change of plans, we can't move the pictures, Kids home." You say. "Dammit, and I was really looking forward to it!" Said Liz. "Is the pizza here yet?" you ask and as if on cue, the doorbell rings. "I'll get it." Says Tsubaki. As Tsubaki sets down the pizza, you grab the first box and a soda from the fridge, "Where are you going, Maka?" The other girls ask in almost perfect unison. "Kids gotta eat too, you know." You say to the girls as you bounce out of the room. coming to a halt in front of his door, you knock eight times for his sake and yell, "Kid! I got some food for you!" Finally opening the door he says, "Maka, you know you could have just come in right?" "Yeah I know. Here, pizza and a soda enjoy!" you say before bouncing back out of his room and down the hallway. "Thanks!" he yells after you. And you yell back, "Your welcome!" without turning around.

88+In the kitchen again+88

Liz, Patty and Tsubaki are staring at you when you get back. "What?" you ask defensively. "You're hopeless." Liz says and throws a piece of pepperoni at your face but you catch it and pop it in your mouth saying, "Thanks!"

88+Four boxes of pizza later+88

"What now?" asks Tsubaki "It's not dark enough for movies yet so what do we do until then?" "Pillow Fight!" Patty suggests. And the rest of you say "Truth or dare." "AWWWW! You guys are no fun!" Patty retorts. "Patty since we shot down your idea, you can go first." Says Tsubaki. "Yay!" _She got over that fast_, you think to yourself. As the bottle spins 'round and 'round you can't help but wonder who it will land on. Slowly stopping in front of Liz, Patty says, "Truth." Liz says. "Do you like anybody?" Patty asks and she pauses. "Yes, Soul." She says and spins the bottle. The bottle spins for a moment then lands on you. "Dare me." You say before she can even ask. An evil grin crosses her face and you regret your choice immediately. "I dare you to pretend that you got a nightmare and ask Kid if you can stay in his room for the night." She whispered in your ear. "No!" It doesn't matter, you will end up there anyways, and you always do when you stay here for the night but they don't know that. "You can't say no, you were dared." She says. "Fine, but just so you know, karma is a bitch." Tsubaki and Patty stare at the two of you and Tsubaki finally asks, "What is the dare?" you and Liz look at each other. You lean over and whisper the dare to Tsubaki and Liz does the same with Patty. "You're not really going to do that are you, Maka?" you look her in the eye and say, "Of course I am." You look over and see Liz is still trying to explain it to Patty and you lean back over to Tsubaki and whisper in her ear, "Of course I'm not going to do it." When Liz and Patty got done talking you spin the bottle and it lands on Liz again. "Truth or-"she stops you mid-question "Dare." She finishes. You smirk. "I dare you to call and ask Soul out right now." Her eyes go wide and she says, "No, no, no I can't do that!" you decide to turn her words against her. "You can't say no, you were dared." Glaring at you she says, "Fine." She says as she grabs her phone and dials his number. "Speakerphone please." You say. Soul answers and says, "Sup?" he says. Liz looks at you and mouths 'I hate you' before saying, "Hey Soul, can I ask you something?" "Sure, shoot." She looks at you one more time and asks, "Will you go out with me?" It goes quiet for a moment then he says, "Put Maka on the phone please, I need to ask her something." She says "Here Maka he wants to talk to you." Acting like he isn't on speaker phone. "You told her didn't you?" he asks. "No, I didn't." "Then why is she asking?" you sigh "Because, you idiot, we are playing truth or dare and she had to say who she like and she say you so then I thought to myself, 'they both like each other so let's do something about it' because I know neither of you would have said anything if I hadn't dared her to ask you out. Now tell us the answer!" You say. "Wait, us?" "Oops did I forget to mention you're on speakerphone?" the speaker crackled. "Yes you did forget that!" "You know now so answer!" "Liz, can you ask me again?" she smiled "Sure. Soul, will you go out with me?" "Of course I will." She looks at you and says, "Maka it's your turn." She says. "It's not time yet though, we still have movies to watch!" The phone crackles again "I'm going to go now, bye Maka, Tsubaki, and Patty. Liz?" "Yeah?" "Sweet dreams." "Thank you soul." She says and hangs up. "You knew, that's why you dared me to do it, huh?" A smile spreads across your face. "Of course I knew! I wouldn't hurt one of my best friends!" she stared at you for a moment then said "Neither would I."


	3. Popkorn

**Popcorn**

There was a moment of silence then Tsubaki said, "Okay Maka, Patty, go make some popcorn, Liz help me set up." It took me a moment to register what she was saying. "Oh, yeah, come on Patty." Bouncing up she says "OKAY!" When you reach the kitchen, you go straight to the pantry and grab the popcorn like this is your own house. "Maka?" you turn and look at your friend. "Yeah?" you say popping a piece of popcorn in your mouth "Thank you. Thank you for accepting the dare, and thank you for daring Liz." You stare at her for a minute. "Yeah no problem Patty."

(88+ Back in the living room. Tsubaki POV+88)

"He likes her doesn't he? Kid, I mean." She stares at you for a moment before answering. "Yeah, he does a lot. I know she likes him too. I just want them to be happy..." Before you know what you're doing, you pull her into a hug.

(88+) Still in the living room. Maka POV(+88)

"Hey, you guys okay?" You ask coming back into the living room with two bowls of popcorn in your hands and two balancing on your forearms. "Yeah we're fine." Says Tsubaki, pulling away from the hug. "Okay, good," you say and throw the two bowls in your hands up and you yell "catch!" as you throw the two bowls on your forearms at the two girls and watch them catch the bowls as you catch the other two bowls yourself. "That was amazing!" Tsubaki yells "I was actually pretty impressed that you two could catch the bowls. Only Soul can ever catch those." You say handing Patty a bowl. "Do it again!" Patty says. "I don't think I should do that in case something breaks." "I don't mind, but if you do break something, please be sure to break two of it." You look up and blush slightly at the reaper. "Oh, hi Kid! Do you want some popcorn?" "Hmm? Sure." He says returning the blush. Getting a running start you jump on the banister and begin running up until you reach the reaper at the top of the stairs. "Here you go!" you say handing the bowl to Kid. "Thanks, Maka." He says smiling at you "Your welcome, Kid." You say returning the smile. Your mind chooses to register what he is wearing. He is wearing shorts that go down to his knees but that's not what catches your attention. He doesn't have a shirt on- "Kid where is your shirt?" your thoughts were cut when Patty asked the question of the hour. Noticing the tension in the room, Liz says, "Kid we are about to change into our pajamas, you can sta-" "Don't even go there, Liz. I will be in my room reading, goodnight, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Maka. Thank you for the Popcorn." He said turning back into the direction of his room and disappeared.

_**AWKWARD! Do you think the throwing popcorn around was a bit too much?**_

_**Until next time my dear readers! **_

_**~Lexi~ **_ :{D


	4. Nightmares

**~Nightmares~**

You guys skip the movie seeing that it is almost two in the morning. Instead you talk each other to sleep. Before you go to sleep Liz says, "Maka, the bet is off. You don't have to do it." You smile and say, "I wasn't going to do it anyways." Before you both fall asleep.

_(88+) Your Nightmare (+88)_

_You and Kid are at the park sitting on the bench talking about anything and everything. _Something is wrong._ You are not sitting next to him; you are looking at the two of you from afar. The park fades away and it turns into a place with no light but you can still see Kid. The other you is gone. "Kid!" you yell but he can't hear you. Something appears behind him. You know that bandaging. You know those three eyes. _Asura _you think to yourself. "Kid run!" you yell trying to get his attention. He can't hear you. You begin to run towards him but the closer you get the farther he gets away. Asura is closing in on him. Everything goes black and you can't see him anymore. It seems that the lights blink on and you see him fall. "Kid!" you yell. Finally able to run to him, you kneel down beside him. "Kid!?" no response. "Kid!" Still no response. "Kid, wake up! Wake up! Wake up! You can't leave me! It's not your time!" you yell with tears streaming down your face. A low moan comes from his throat. "M-Maka, I have to go now but I will be back. Y-You may not be able to see me but I will a-always be with y-you. I love you, M-Maka." "K-Kid, you k-can't leave m-me now! It's not your time! You have to live! We are supposed to grow up, get married and have kids together! Together! I can't do it alone! I need you!" "M-Maka listen to me. I-I will be back for you, I promise." That was the last thing he said before going limp in your arms. "KID!" you scream. A hand is pressed on your shoulder. No, not a hand. A bandage. _

(88+) Awake (+88)

You wake up sobbing. Sitting up, you pull your legs up under you and begin to rock back and forth. _I have to see him. He is the only way to make the nightmares go away._ You think to yourself. Slowly you get up and walk to his room. You try to open the door quietly but the door has other plans and squeaks. Tears still running down your face you whisper "Kid?" "Maka?" he asks sleepily rubbing his eyes. When you hear him, you don't hesitate. You run over to him and wrap your arms his torso. "Did you have another nightmare?" he asks and you nod. "Yeah another nightmare. I didn't mean to wake you up." He looks down at you and wipes a tear from your cheek. "Don't worry about it." You look up into his golden eyes and ask, "Can I stay here tonight?" and like all other nights he says, "Of course." And sadly releases you from the hug. You walk over to the side of the bed that you consider yours because that is where you sleep every time you spend the night. The girls don't know because before they wake up you sneak back down to your bed on the floor. "Kid?" you feel the bed dip slightly as he lays down on his side. "Yeah?" "Thank you for letting me stay here every time I get a nightmare." He rolls over to face you "Don't mention it." He says with a smile. He leans over and gives you a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Maka." You blush slightly and whisper "Goodnight, Kid." He has never kissed you before. You listen to his breathe even out and when you are sure he is asleep you whisper, "I love you." And fall back into the depths of sleep. That night you forgot to go back downstairs before the others woke up.

_**AN: I haven't said this in a while so here you go! I do not own Soul Eater… **_ ;_;

_**D-MINI-Q: Yes, a lot of good times *insert evil laugh here* **_

_**guest: THANKS!**_

_**Guest: I do too! *giggle* **_

_**Until next time my dear readers!**_

_**~Lexi~**_


	5. Answers

**~Answers~**

(88+) Morning. Liz POV. (+88)

"Kid! Maka's missi-" You stop seeing Maka lying next to Kid. "Shit." You mutter and leave the room. _Maka has a lot to tell us when she wakes up. _You think to yourself.

(88+) Maka POV (+88)

You wake up next to Kid as Liz is leaving the room. You are going to have to explain later, but right now Kid is waking up. He opens his eyes slowly and looks at you. "Maka, you stayed." You smile at him "Yeah, Kid, I stayed." He smiles back at you. "I should go." You say and get out of the bed. Before you reach the door you look back and say, "Oh! I almost forgot, Liz kame in and said something but I didn't hear her." "Okay thanks for telling me." "Mmhmm." You say giving a small wave before running out the door and to Liz's room.

"You have some explaining to do! We thought something bad happened to you!" Liz yelled as you entered the room. "Relax! Jeez, I stay in his room every time we have a sleepover. It's no big deal." You say blushing. "You guys didn't know this because before you wake up, I sneak back out. I j-just forgot this time." They all stare at you for what seems like forever "Say something!" you yell. Liz just shakes her head. "What made you go there the first time?" Tsubaki asks. "Well… Umm… Every time I fall asleep here, I get a nightmare but when I sleep in his room I don't get it." They stare at you for another moment. "You said 'a nightmare' so does that mean it's the same one every time?" "Mmhmm." You say. "I'm hungry! What's for breakfast?" patty asks. Happy for the distraction, you say, "I'm going to make pancakes." Patty smiles at you and you realize that she asked on purpose. You smile back at her and leave to go make breakfast.

(88+) 30 pancakes later (+88)

"Kid! Breakfast is ready! Get down here before we eat your pancakes!" you yell up to his room. You watch Patty lean over grab one of his pancakes and take a bite of it and put it back. You all giggle and Kid yells back, "Fine! I'm coming!" 30 seconds later, he enters the kitchen. He looks down at his plate and slides the one that patty bit off of onto Tsubakis plate and says "Here, you can have this." And you, Liz, and Tsubaki giggle. Patty looks up from her giraffe and says, "Sis, everybody is here, its time!" and Liz says, "Right." She slides over to the door, blocking it so nobody can get out. "Kid, Maka told her side of the story, so it's your turn to tell us your side. What happened last night?" He sighs. "Maka had a nightmare and kame to my room. She asked if she could stay for the rest of the night like she always does and I said yes like I always do." He says and smiles at you. "That's it, nothing else happened?" Liz asks watching you. "Uhh… Well…. B-Before we fell asleep… he kiss my forehead." You say blushing. "Hmm. Is that it?" Liz asks "Yeah." You say. "Kid, is it true that Maka gets nightmares and spends the night in your room every time she spends the night?" Tsubaki asks. He looks at me as if to ask permission and I nod. "Yeah it's true. Now can we leave?" and evil grin crosses Liz's face. "Nope. It's your turn. Talk to each other. We will be back in about an hour. Tsubaki, Patty." She says and they leave. You hear a lock slip into place before you realize what's happening. "Great. Locked in. What do you want to do for an hour?" you ask pacing back and forth. "Truth or dare!" Patty yells through the door. "Why not? It sounds like fun." Kid says smiling at you. "Fine. Tsubaki since you're the only sane one, you get to go first." You hear giggling from the other side of the door. "Okay. Patty, truth or dare?" "Dare!" Patty says and giggles. _They're all crazy._ You think to yourself. You weren't listening and missed the dare. "Sis! Truth or dare!" Patty asks. "Truth." "How much do you love Soul?" "So much. Too much. More than I think is possible." She says quietly. "Maka, truth or dare?" you sigh. You're screwed either way. "Dare." "I dare you to tell us what your nightmare is."


	6. How do you feel about me?

**Author Note first this time! I will be using the letter "c" again because I also got complaints about that**

**Red Soul Eater: Thank you. You are the first person to tell me whats wrong about my work so I must thank you. The next story I do, I promise will be in first person. I am only 14 years old so im not really an expert at words. I really don't care if people don't like my typing or if they think it's terrible, I like it when people tell me what is wrong with my stories. Again, thank you for being to first to tell me what I did wrong.**

**~How do you feel about me?~**

Your eyes widen. You weren't expecting that. "F-Fine. Me and Kid are at the park sitting on the bench talking about anything and everything. But something is wrong. I'm not sitting next to him; I'm are looking at the fake me and him from afar. The park fades away and it turns into a place with no light but I can still see Kid. The other me is gone. "Kid!" I yell but he can't hear me. Something appears behind him. _I know that bandaging. I know those three eyes. Asura_. "Kid run!" I yell trying to get his attention. But he can't hear me. I begin to run towards him but the closer I get the farther he gets away. Asura is closing in on him. Everything goes black and I can't see him anymore. It seems that the lights blink on and I see him fall. "Kid!" I yell. Finally able to run to him, I kneel down beside him. "Kid!" no response. "Kid!" Still no response. "Kid, wake up! Wake up! Wake up! You can't leave me! It's not your time!" I yell with tears streaming down my face. A low moan comes from his throat. "M-Maka, I have to go now but I will be back. Y-You may not be able to see me but I will a-always be with y-you. I love you, M-Maka." "K-Kid, you k-can't leave m-me now! It's not your time! You have to live! We are supposed to grow up, get married and have kids together! Together! I can't do it alone! I need you!" "M-Maka listen to me. I-I will be back for you, I promise." That was the last thing he said before going limp in my arms. "KID!" I scream. A hand is pressed on your shoulder. No, not a hand. A bandage. Then the nightmare ends. I usually wake up sobbing." Kid stares at you for a while. "What?" you ask him. "Is it true?" he asks. "Is what true?" "The dream. Is that why you never wanted to talk about it?" he asks still staring at you. "Heh, yeah a little." You say rubbing the back of your neck. "So, Kid, Truth or dare?" "Truth." He says with a smile on his face. "Since you know how I feel about you, how do you feel about me?" You ask turning an in-human shade of red. He chuckled. You open your mouth to say something but he stops you by saying, "You want to know how I feel about you?" he walks the few steps separating the two of you and cups your cheek with his hand. He leans closer so you can feel his breath on your face and you freeze. "I love you, Maka." He whispers. Removing his hand from your cheek, he slips his hands around your waist and pulls you closer to him. Your lips brush his and you wrap your arms around his neck to bring him closer. "I love you too, Kid." You whisper back.

_***sniffle* I do not own soul eater. *sniffle* **_

_**This chapter was terrible but thank you for reading anyways.**_

_**~Lexi~ **_ :{D


	7. Red or Purple?

_**Sorry for the late (extremely late) update! My brain is still on lockdown….. but, here is a new chapter, it may suck but it was the best I could do for now!**_

All eyes were on you. Well, not quite. All eyes were on you and Kid. "Kid, people are staring." You whisper into his ear, blushing slightly. "So? Don't worry we are only holding hands, it's not like we're doing this." He whispers back. Before you can register his words, he puts two fingers under your chin and lifts your head to his. He slowly brings his lips slowly closer and closer to yours until they finally meet. The two of you stay like that, ignoring the snorts of disgust from the surrounding people. "Maka." He says after pulling away. "Hmm?" you say leaning your head against his chest. "Want to skip class today?" he asks snaking his arms around your waist and pulling you closer. "Sure, but we should leave before anybody notices." You say into his shirt. "Okay. Beelzebub." He says summoning his skateboard from his hand. Your eyes widen. "D-do I have to?" you ask pointing at the skateboard hovering in front of you. "Yes." Is all he says. He picks you up and jumps on the skateboard. Once he puts you down and is sure you won't fall, he races through the halls. "Where to?" he asks once out of the school. "Home. I want to change into something more comfortable." _More like something better looking._ Something inside you says. "In that case then I will change too. Meet me at the park at 10:00?" He says as you come to a stop in front of your apartment. Smiling up at him you say. "Yeah, 10:00." and peck him on the cheek before disappearing behind the door of your apartment. _Why does he make me want to do whatever he suggests? _You ask yourself. If he asked me to jump off of a cliff, I probably would do it._ Oh well, it doesn't matter. _You think andgo to your room to find something to wear.

(+88) One hour later. (+88)

Standing in front of your mirror, you hold up one dress then the other trying to decide which one to wear. The first dress is strapless and goes to your knees, is dark purple with a large black bow at the top. The second dress is also strapless and also goes to your knees, is blood red with black vines that seem to be snaking their way up the dress from the bottom. "I like the red one. It suits you." A voice says "You think? It's not to showy is it?" you ask so entranced on which dress to pick you don't even notice who the voice belongs to. "Nope. It's perfect." Smiling you say "Okay, red it is then." Turning around you expect to see Blair but nobody is there. _Hmm must have been my imagination. _You think to yourself as you quickly undress and slip the red dress on.

_(*1*) Fool!_ Your phone snaps at you. You look and see a text from Liz and one from Kid.

New message from: Liz

_Hey where are you? Are you with Kid? ~Liz_

New message to: Liz

_At home getting ready for a day out with Kid. Cover for me, K?_

New message from: Liz

_KK! Tell me everything later!_

You sigh. It's going to take hours to go over your whole day.

New message from: Kid

_Bring a bathing suit and a towel. See you soon. _:D_ ~Kid_

New message to: Kid

_Should I be scared? ~Maka_

New message from: Kid

_Yes, you should. ~Kid_

New message to: Kid

(*2*) :] Okay.

You snap your phone shut, grab a bag and stuff a black bikini and a towel in along with some money and leave the house.

_**#1.) I actually have this as my ringtone on my phone…. Its really funny when it goes off in class because all of my friends yell, "EXCALIBUR! SHHHH!" then I get in trouble… but its always funny….. **_

_**#2.) H3H3H3H3H3 4NOTH3R HOM3STUCK R3F3R3NC3! **_

_**That Strange Blue Eyed Girl: Thank you, my friend. **__**Come on buddy, turn that **__**0**__**_**__**0**__** iinto a **__**0**__**u**__**0**__**! Waiit, No that look2 2tupiid. Oh well.**_

_**Sekushi na sakura subarashi: Thanks!**_


	8. No

_**Hello again...Very sorry for not updating sooner *bow* and this one is going to be kinda short and you all are going to hate me at the end...**_

_**I don't own Soul eater….. (Why must you torture me!)**_

**~No…~**

"Ahh! Kid! Where are we going?" You ask as he drags you along behind him. "Somewhere." He says still dragging you along. "Can you at least give me a hint?" you plead pulling on his hand to make him stop. "Bathing suit." Is all he says. You puff the air out of your lungs. He smiles and says, "Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you're mad?" Pulling a book out of nowhere, you smash it into the right side of his head then the left so it will be symmetrical. "Still cute?" You ask. "Adorable…"(*1*) he whimpers. Giggling, you hold your hand out to the half-crumpled body lying on the ground. He takes your hand and you pull him up. "Let's go. I want to see where this secret place is." He smiles at you again and continues walking.

(88+) 5 Minutes Later (+88)

You come to a stop behind him. "Close your eyes." He orders and you comply. You feel him pick you up with one arm supporting your back and one under your legs. He continues walking, checking to see that your eyes are closed ever minute by running a hand in front of your face but every time he does, you lick it. When he finally stops walking and sets you down you ask, "Can I open my eyes now?" "Yes." You open your eyes and find yourself in front of a waterfall that flows down into a pool of water. On both sides of the pool there is a stream that moves in opposite directions(*2*). _No wonder he likes it here, Its symmetrical._ You think to yourself. "I thought we could go for a swim if you would like." He mumbles. "Sure! I have to change first. Turn around, and I swear if you look, me and Soul will be having Death the Kid for dinner this week." He salutes you and turns around saying, "Yes, sir! I will get dressed too if that is okay with you sir!" "Smart-ass." You say and turn around so your backs are facing each other and get dressed as fast as you can. "Okay, done." You murmur. "Okay. Would you like to cli- Whoa…" He says turning around but stops mid-sentence. You look each other up and down for a minute. He is wearing black swim trunks with skulls and a necklace that looks to be half of a golden heart… Your eyes widen at seeing the necklace. Looking down at yourself you see your black bikini that has skulls also but you aren't paying attention to the outfit, but what's around your neck. _Oh my Lord Death… It can't be… He's dead… No, no, no… No! _Your mind screams at you. Falling to your knees with tears in your eyes you whisper the one word that seems to be echoing in your head, "No." as the flashback begins…

_**Wanna kill me right now huh...? Well, I love you too! Thank you for reading.**_

_**#1.) You do not know how bad I wanted to put "Adora-blood-thirsty." There and it would fit perfectly...**_

_**#2.) Yes, that is probably physically impossible….. Just go with it though...**_

_**Until next time, my dear readers….. (That was creepy, huh?)**_

~Lexi~ :{D


	9. A World of No

A world of No.

"_Why are you all alone?" You ask the boy sitting alone on the swing. "Why are you standing all alone?" He retorts looking up at you. "Are you okay? You look upset…" You ask ignoring his earlier comment. "Yes, I am fine, thank you for worrying though." He says and flashes you a smile to reassure you. "It's not polite to lie. So, let's go!" You say and grab his hand pulling him along behind you. "Hey! Wait! Where are we going?" he asks. "On a fieldtrip!" You reply with a large smile on your face. "To where?" "Well first, I have to go home and tell papa where I'm going… Then we can go on the fieldtrip…" You say coming to a stop in front of a cream house with an empty yard. "We're home!" You yell loud enough for your father to hear. You walk into the kitchen with the boy following you. Grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge, you toss one to the boy. "I heard we! That better not be a boy!" Your father says entering the kitchen. "Oh. I didn't know that you were visiting today, K-" Your father stops before saying the boy's name. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. My name is Kevin." The boy says. You walk up behind him and hit him on the back. "I told you it's not polite to lie." You say walking past him to your room. Once up the stairs and in your room you grab a wallet with Hello Kitty on the front. Pulling out some money you leave your room and start walking down the stairs when you hear your father and 'Kevin' talking. "Why don't you tell her your real name? And take that hat off." A pause "No I can't. I don't want anybody to see me… I want to be a normal kid… I hate being like this where everybody has to respect me because they are afraid of my father. I hate it…" He mutters. "You can't change who you are. You just have to live with it… You will never be a normal person." Your father mutters back. "Papa. Me and 'Kevin' are going to the amusement park for a while." You say and drag 'Kevin' out of the house before your father could say anything. After you are a couple of blocks away from your house he says, "I'm going to pretend you weren't listening in on your fathers and my conversation." "And I'm going to pretend I don't know what you're talking about." You say and smile. You walk until you come to the gates of the amusement park. "I would like two tickets sir." You say to the man selling tickets. "I'm sorry little lady, but I can't sell you tickets unless you have an adult with you." He says with an apologetic look on his face. You knew he would say that so you slip your identification out of your pocket at the same time that 'Kevin' takes his out and puts it on the table in front of the man. People always respect you because of your fathers' title. Being the daughter of Lord Deaths, Death Scythe always gets you in to places others can't go into at your age. "Oh! Please excuse my rudeness, Mrs. Albarn, Mr. D-" "I would like it if my name was kept secret." 'Kevin' says. He says but 'Kevin' stops him before saying his name. You give him some money and he hands you two tickets. "Have a nice time." He says with a nervous smile before you walk away with 'Kevin' next to you. Entering the park you ask, "Which ride do you want to go on first?" "Whatever ride you want to go on… I don't like deciding…" He says and you proceed to ride all rides possible __**(*1*).**_

_(88+)After the Amusement park.(+88)_

"_This may be a bit weird to say, but my mom said to give this to somebody I believe is special... You are the first person to make me smile since my mom passed away… Not even my father could make me smile… So can you please take this?" 'Kevin' says really fast and holds his hand out. In his hand is a golden ring that has Japanese symbols for 'Special one' engraved on the outside and a silver chain on the inside. "Only if you take this..." you say and hold out a necklace that is half of a golden heart with a rose in the middle and vines surrounding the rose on a golden chain. You both agree to take the others gift and continue walking home when he suddenly stops. "I have something to do… I want you to run home… Go straight there and don't look back…" He says giving you a little push towards your house… You begin to run down the street sensing the worry in his voice. You hear a sword cut through flesh but keep running anyways. You are about to turn a corner when you do what he told you not to do… You look back and see a sword enter from his back, go through his heart and exit from the front of his chest before you turn the corner and the view is blocked out by the building. You continue running home willing yourself not to break down in sobs on the sidewalk. You make it to your house and as soon as you're inside, you throw your head back and scream. You scream and scream and scream until your throat feels like it's about to burst then you settle down into sobs and soon into tears. _Why? Why? Why do I feel like my heart is about to explode? _Your mind asks. _Because you just watched the one you love die…_ a voice in your heart says. _No. No. No. NO. No! NO! _Your mind screams at you. That seems to be the only word you really know… That's the only word that you could say for weeks after your mom died… That's the only word you actually ever say… That one word is what represents you. That one word is what represents your world… A world of no._

(88+)End of Flashback.(+88)

Without realizing it, you curled into a ball from the painful memory. "Maka. Maka! Maka, snap out of it!" Kid yells at you but you can't hear him all you can hear is the one word that represents everything about you. No.

_**#1.) All rides as possible because of their height and age…..**_

_**And here is the flashback! I'm not really good at flashbacks... Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated! Until next time, my dear readers! **_

~Lexi~ :{D


	10. Damn That Voice

_**Yep, I'm back finally! This chapter is going to be short….. Super short….. only 276 words (author notes not included) I couldn't put more fluff in here but if you look at it in a non-perverted way it kinda is fluff….. Does anybody even read these anymore? Well enjoy reading this super short, perverted/non-perverted fluff chapter!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to all of my faithful reviewers; sekushi na sakura subarashi, D-MINI-Q, 8fangirl8, and kid love. Thank you for reviewing on almost all chapters! 3**_

_**Damn that voice**_

The voice you heard years ago rings in your head. _Because you just watched the one you love die… Then one I love… I should have known. They are so alike! The way they look, the way they act, the way they talk, the way they make me forget about everything else in the world other than them, and the way the make me love them _**(*1*).**The tears you didn't know you were shedding start to slow and finally stop after a while. "Do you want to talk about it now or later?" He asks once you have calmed down. "Later… We _are_ still on a date… Race you to the bottom of the waterfall…?" You say and stand up. "Depends on what the winner gets…" He says in a seductive voice **(*2*)**. You blush slightly. "Depends on what the winner wants…" You say in a voice that matches his. He stands up and walks to you. Cupping your face in his hand he begins to lean in and you freeze. When you are centimeters away from each other, he stops and you stare into his golden eyes. "And… The race starts… Now!" he says and leaves you still frozen in place. You finally snap out of your trance, "Cheater! I win by default!" You yell after him but he doesn't stop… "You going to come in any time soon?" He yells over the roar of the waterfall. "Nope! I suddenly like it up here!" You yell back teasingly. "Then maybe I should come up there to keep you company!" He yells back in the same voice he used before. _Damn, him and that voice…_

_**#1.) To those of you with a mind like mine that goes straight to the gutter when you hear something like this, no that is not what I meant….. I meant the mental state of love not the physical…..**_

_**#2.) Yes, Kid can be….. That way…..**_

_**Thank you for reading! I won't be able to update for about another week for a few reasons**_

_**#1) I have band camp next week!**_

_**#2) the week after band camp, I have to go school shopping….. and that will take almost all week **_

_**#3) Kumoricon (I am so frickin exited!) is the 1**__**st**__** 2**__**nd**__** and 3**__**rd**__** of September and the 4**__**th**__** is the day that school starts and then the day after that I have an orthodontist appointment….. (Yes, I have braces, sadly…..) So I won't be able to update until that weekend, the 8**__**th**__** of September….. I am so sorry to all of you who were looking forward to a longer chapter with more fluff but I had to write this quickly….. Thank you for reading! Sorry for the OOC-ness (New word added to vocabulary!) This author note is too long….. although I'm making it longer by saying that…..**_

_**Song of the day: Trick and Treat by Rin and Len Kagamine**_

_**Replies:**_

_**Kid love: Homestuck is a web-comic created by the amazing Andrew Hussie! I wanted to put it but that might confuse people….. Thank you for the advice I will try that next time….. **_

_**Asukaa-Chan: Yeah... Sorry about that…..**_

_** . .: Thank you!**_

_**Sies aira: In more than one way….. **_o_O

_**Until September 8**__**th**__**-ish my dear readers!**_

_**~Lexi~ **_ 3 :{D


	11. It Wasn't That Bad!

_**Band camp is canceled; band director had family issues to deal with….. This chapter is longer than the last one and again I'm sorry for the OOC-ness but I just love it so much!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my haters! I love you and keep hatin!**_

~After the Date: Kid's House: Maka POV~

"Tell. Me. Everything!" Liz yells after you get back from your 'date' with Kid. _Wow she's acting like I just lost my virginity… _You think and sweat drop. "Well we went to a lake _**(*1*)**_ and we made out for a while… Oh, and I lost my virginity." You say in a snarky sarcastic voice and roll your eyes. "Oh, really…? How was it?" She asks in the same voice you used. "Just fucking wonderful…!" "Oh come on… It wasn't that bad!" Kid says playfully and winks as he passes you and Liz in the hallway. You smirk and drag a gaping Liz the rest of the way to her bedroom. "What's wrong? You look like a fish…" You ask and mutter the last part. "Did Kid just say what I think he did?" She asks, surprised. "Well depends on what you think he said…" You retort and smile. "He has never said anything like that… Who are you and what have you done with Kid?" She asks and you just shrug. "I'm Maka, nice to meet you and I have done nothing with Kid… He is perfectly fine, downstairs freaking out over a picture I moved slightly to the right…" You say and giggle slightly at the picture of your boyfriend freaking out as Liz stares at you in disbelief.

~At Their School: Still Maka POV~

You and Kid are walking hand in hand through the halls of Death Weapon Meister Academy. Everybody is staring at the two of you like usual but you don't say anything this time. Arriving at class Crescent Moon, you separate from him and go to your seat next to Soul. You take out what you will need for class and start to read. "Maka, do you think people will think we're freaks if they knew?" Soul asks interrupting you from your reading. "I don't know… Why?" You ask shutting your book with a 'Snap!' "Just… Thinking." He replies dreamily _**(*2*)**_. "Ok, whatever…" You mutter as Dr. Stein rolls in the classroom and falls. "Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Lord Death wishes to see you in the Death Room." He says while turning the screw in his head. All five of you stand up at the same time and walk by the fallen person on the floor _**(*3*)**_. Stein smiles at you and Soul as you leave like he always does. There is no doubt that he knows… Somebody who can read souls that well wouldn't have a problem seeing it…

_**#1.) I didn't know what to call is so I said 'lake'**_

_**#2.) When I say dreamily, I mean distracted….. I just didn't know how to put that…..**_

_**#3.) The person on the floor would be Stein.**_

_**Song of the day: Just Be Friends by Luka (I do not own this song)**_

_**I feel like I should put some more stuff here but I won't because nobody reads these anyways…..**_

_**Until next time, my dear readers!**_

_**~Lexi~ 3**_


	12. The Strongest

**The Stongest**

"You wanted to see us, Father?" Kid asks as you enter the Death Room. "Yes, Hello, hello! Nice to see ya! How are you all doing today?" Lord Death asks, bouncing around the room. "Good." All of you reply in unison. He finally stops in front of the five of you. "That's good, because I have a mission for you! I need you to hunt down a witch!" He says a little too happily._ I wonder if Kid is going to be like this once he takes over his fathers' position…? _You wonder and giggle slightly at the thought of him bouncing around the school with a large grin on his face. "Sounds fun… Is she symmetrical?" Kid asks. _How did I know he was going to ask that…?_ You think to yourself. "We don't know what she looks like and we also do not know her magic but she can turn into a tiger like Medusa could turn into a snake and Erica could turn into a frog. She resides in Thailand and has been collecting souls of the nearby humans." He says in a serious voice. "Is that all?" you ask. "Yes, but one more thing. This witch has given every person we have sent after her the same message. 'Send your strongest.' And our strongest would be you guys; the two strongest weapon meister pairs in Shibusen." He says and you smile. _The strongest…!_ "Oh and your plane leaves in 45 minutes. Bye Bye~!" He says as an after fact causing all of you to yelp and run home to pack as fast as you can.

~In Thailand~

"Maka, lets turn our soul perception on incase she shows herself." Kid says to you while walking around to find a hotel to stay at. "Sure." You reply and continue walking. As soon as you turn your soul perception on, the witch turns her soul protect off like she knows your there. "Kid…" You whisper like she can hear you. "Right. Liz. Patty." He says and the Thompson sisters turn into twin pistols as Soul turns into a scythe. "Lets go."

_**A Tiny bit a of a cliff hanger….. The witch will show up in the next chapter and the secret might as well….. who knows…? Anyways a warning in advance; I suck at fight scenes so the next chapter is going to suck way more than this chapter….. I do not own Soul Eater. I do not own Thailand. (Thats kinda obvious…..)**_

_**Song of the day: A Happy Death by Miku Hatsune (I'm addicted to Vocoloid, sorry [I do not own this song])**_

_**Until next time my dear readers!**_

_**~Lexi~ 3**_


	13. Duma

I cant believe that was a total bust! Its like she was playing with us!" You pout, plopping down on a park bench. Kid sits down next to you as Soul and Liz sit on the bench opposite of yours as Patty sits in front of you. "But it was interesting that she could go from one side of the town to the other in under ten seconds…" Kid mutters thoughtfully. "Interesting?! She had us running around the city for hours," Liz yelps. "and we still have to find a hotel to stay at!" She continues ranting. You laugh at her for being so stressed although, you're stressed too. "Maka." Kid whispers in your ear. "Yeah. I know." You whisper back once you feel the wavelength coming from your right. At the other end of the park, there is a girl about your age sitting on a swing. She is wearing cheetah print skinny jeans, a t-shirt with a tiger on the front and cheetah skin boots. _Cheetah magic… I guess that's how she got all the way across the city in seconds…_ You think to yourself. Her hair is a light brown, almost orange and is up in a long pony tail going down her back. She notices you staring and waves with a large smile on her face. "Soul." You say and he changes. "Liz. Patty." Kid says and they change as well. The girl gets up from the swing and starts walking over to you. _Send your strongest._ The words keep echoing in your head like a broken record. As the witch gets closer, you and Kid get into battle stances. "Are you Shibusens strongest?" The witch questions. "Yeah, and what's it to you?" Soul asks as his reflection shines on the blade of his scythe. "Oh! That's great! My names Duma! Nice to meet you!" She says in a happy voice that just confuses you. _Arent people who are about to be killed by you, be scared of you?_ You ask yourself. _She can turn into a tiger like Medusa could turn into a snake and Erica could turn into a frog._ Lord Deaths words replay in your head. _A tiger, not a cheetah! _You think to yourself and automatically relax once seeing that she means no harm. "Nice to meet you, I'm Maka. This dimwit is Soul," You say gesturing to the scythe in your hands. "Hey!" Soul shouts in protest. "This is Kid, and his weapons, Liz and Patty." You say gesturing to the three beside you who are still in battle stance. "Kid, our goal is the tiger not the cheetah. She won't hurt us." You say and Kid relaxes a little but stays the way he was. You sigh and Soul changes back to human. Sauntering up behind Kid, you wrap your arms around his torso. "Kiddo, relax." You whisper in his ear and he shivers slightly but relaxed fully. You let go of him and walk back over to Soul and Duma who have started a conversation as Kid throws Liz and Patty over his shoulders and they change back. You notice Liz looking over at Soul and Duma with hate and jealousy in her eyes. Sending her a warning glance you start listening in on what they're saying. "So your aunt is the witch we are after? Do you know where she is?" Soul asks. "No, nobody knows where she is but she isn't in this city anymore." She responds as though she's happy we are going to hurt her family. "And why should we trust you? You are her neice afterall." Kid asks, snaking his arms around your waist. She looks up at him and then at his arms around your waist and back up at him again and smiles largely. "You guys look really cute together!" She says trying to avoid the question. "You didn't answer the question." Liz says from behind Soul. Soul turns around and grins lopsidedly at her. Duma sighs and her face falls. "Tora, my aunt, she was inspired by the snake Medusa. She began doing experiments and when she ran out of test subjects… She would use me and my little brother… He is only a five so natrullaly I volunteered to take his place but she denied it and did the… experiment anyways… She put something in his body… Black blood. So I will never forgive her for hurting him and she has more people in there. More people with families that miss them and… I just want… Her to pay for… What she's done…" She says in between small sobs. "P-please! Help them!" She says, latching herself onto your arm. "Of course! But first… Do you know where a hotel is?" You ask. "Hotel? No, no, no! Your staying with me and my brother!" She yelps.

_**I'm sorry! I know I promised a fight scene and maybe the secret but it would be more fun if we waited! Besides I think you all want to know who the little brother is! By the way, Duma means cheetah in Swahili and Tora means tiger in Japanese.**_

_**Woohoo 888 words!**_

_**Song of the day: Welcome to the family by Avenged Sevenfold (I do not own this song sadly… Very sadly… Too sadly...)**_

_**Until next time, my dear readers!**_

~Lexi~ 3 :{D


	14. Body Heat

Maka P.O.V.

"Whoa…" You whisper as you come to stop in front of a large house. Duma smiles back at you guys and walks up to the door as it opens for her. "Fillian, we're home!" She calls up to the door as you and Kid follow behind, Soul, Liz, and Patty in weapon form. Entering the house the six of you stand there for a few seconds. "Sorry, he's being difficult… Da-" Duma was about to call his name again when something appears right beside her.

"I heard 'we'. Is this them." He says, but not as a question, as a statement. "Yes, this is them." She says and nods. "This is Maka, and this is Kid…" She says pointing to the each of you then nods towards the two of you, telling you to let Soul, Liz and Patty to turn back.

Soul begins to glow a bright blue as he forms next to you as Liz and Patty glow pink. Kid throws the twin pistols behind him and they turn back to their human form s. "Soul, Liz and Patty." She says, pointing to each of them.

The boy presumably known as Fillian stares at all of you before whispering something to his sister. She whispers something back before they turn to your group again. "We only have three rooms… Who wants to share?" Fillian asks and you look to Kid as Soul does the same with Liz while Patty is in the corner, 'murdering' her giraffe.

Kid intertwines your fingers with his and Duma smiles. "Alright, this way…" She says, walking away. You and Kid follow her with Soul and Liz trailing behind you and Patty and Fillian behind them. Patty has started a conversation with Fillian about animals.

"My favorite animal is a wolf…" He states after her big speech on giraffes. Kids hand tightens on yours and you nod slightly. Fillian, The wolf… Duma stops in front of a door splattered with black and red paint… Or at least what you are hoping is paint.

"Maka, Kid, your room…" She says and you nod a thank you to her and she continues leading the rest of them down the hall to their rooms. Patty gets her own room in between yours and Kids room and Soul and Liz's room. You yawn and open the door to your room. "I'm tired…" You moan and Kid smiles. "We should go to bed…" He says and drags you to the bed without even changing into nightwear.

"K-kid?" You stutter, as you are pulled onto the bed and he automatically flips you over so that he is straddling you. He immediately presses his lips to yours and you press yours back against him.

_**~Switching views! Not writing that, sorry… Liz point of view~**_

He smirks at you as the door closes behind him and you can't resist… You press your lips to his...

_**~And it looks like this is going in the same direction… Switch! Patty P.O.V.~**_

You smile and say thank you as Fillian and Duma show you your room "Thank you!" You say and surprise the both of them with a hug. They hug back reluctantly, surprised at your sudden outburst. You release them and skip into your new bedroom, happily. Duma smiles at you and leaves with Fillian right behind her. Still smiling, you kick your legs back and forth, happily but they soon slow down as a feeling of loneliness overcomes you.

Sighing you lie back on the bed and groan "Why does everybody have to be in love? Now I'm bored and have nobody to play with!" You complain to yourself, rolling around on your bed. Bumping into something, you stop rolling and look up, expecting to see the bed post stopping you but instead you see Fillian sitting cross-legged right there. "I'll play with you…" He says, so quietly you almost don't hear him.

"Really?!" You gasp, sitting up, a large grin plastered to your face. "Really." He deadpans. "Yay! What do you want to play? We can play hide and seek or maybe we could play tag! Or we could have a pillow fight! Wait, no! I have the perfect game! Let's play a game of one truth, two lies! Perfect!" You say and clap your hands together as he sweat-drops.

"Sure… Will you start?" He asks "Sure! Umm… I hate giraffes, I am Liz's older sister, and I'm here to kill people that don't really need to die but I can't do anything about it…" You say, giggling at first and getting serious at the end. Something warm slips down your cheek and you just realize how much it hurts you for others to get hurt. "Sometimes, you have to do something wrong to do something right…" He says, giving you a sympathetic smile and wipes a stray tear from your eye.

You give him a small smile. "Your turn…" You say, and he gives you a small smile. "I am the wolf, I have normal blood, and I am like the rest of you…" He says and you smile again, "You make a good wolf…" You whisper and his eyes widen slightly.

"I could feel it… When I was in weapon form, your wolf is showing…" You say, and he smiles back, sheepishly. "It does that when my guard is up…" "You didn't trust us." You say, not as a question but as a statement. "Not at first… And I still don't trust that Soul kid… He seems a bit… Off… Along with Maka…" He says, his nose crinkling slightly.

"I can understand Soul, but Maka? She is the most trustable in the group…" You say, confused. "I don't know… there is just something about the two of them…" He says. "I guess it doesn't matter… If there was something off, Kiddy would tell us…" You say, leaning on your back. "Kiddy?" He asks, eyebrows raised. "Kiddy. Kid. Maka's boyfriend." She says, turning so she is closer to the pillows with him at the opposite side of the bed.

"Oh… Him…" He says, probably pulling up a picture of him in his mind. You yawn and your eyes droop. "I'm… Tired…" You say, sleepily and finally get a good look at him.

His hair is sticking up in every which way, his face is pale and his eyes seem to almost glow the brightest green you have ever seen. And now that you look again, his hair looks like its shining, the white it was earlier replaced by brilliant silver. He smiles and his lips look like a beautiful pale pink. "Goodnight, Fillian…" You whisper, your eyes closing fully.

"Goodnight, Patricia…" He says back and you feel the bed move as he gets up. The next thing you know, he is above you, moving hair out of your face. You feel his lips press against your forehead, lightly then remove as he begins to walk away. You lazily reach your hand out and you grab his sleeve before he gets too far away. "Don't… Leave…" You whisper. You aren't quite sure why you did that or what happens next but you remember feeling his body heat seeping into your cold limbs before you finally fall asleep.

_**Ok, I am so sorry for taking so long to update and several times did I think about discontinuing this because I didn't know what to do next but when I started writing, it flew out of nowhere… I hope you enjoyed your PattyxOC fluff and yes, I made Patty OOC just so it could be fluffy…Anyways I better go clean my room so I can go to the mall tomorrow with my friend… We are going to freak out the normals in our cosplays… Oh yeah, and I was reading through this story and I just realized how bad my writing is… anyways… Oh and as you may see, my username changed and its something depressing-ish… And you may also have seen, I have been alive this whole time by all of the depressing little nothings I have been posting… Alright, Im done… wait…**_

_**Quote of the day: "I have the weirdest boner right now…" I was watching a youtube video called "Spin the Faygo (8/9) and one of the people in there said that… anyways… Creeper alert, hide your childs!**_

_**Goodbye, my minions! **_

_**~Lexi~**_


	15. Breakfast

Maka P.O.V

The next morning, Kid and I stumble out of our room, still in our pajamas with bed head and goofy grins directed at each other. He reaches out and grabs my hand as we make our way towards the smell of food. Everybody else is awake, sitting around a large table with food covering it. Eggs and Bacon with toast and jam and pancakes, and waffles in case you don't like pancakes and there are several arrangements of fruit lining everything. Everybody else is already sitting around the table, talking, with forks and spoons clinking against their plates. Patty giggles at something Fillian says, and Soul is devouring everything on his plate while Liz stares him, probably wondering how he does it. Duma and Fillian are sitting silently, smiling at the others, although they look a little bit upset. Kid and I sit down across from Liz and Soul.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Soul smirks and you just ignore him, taking a pancake from the center of the table. "Good morning, Maka! Kid!" Duma nods, happily. I smile at her. "Good morning Duma! Fillian! Did you sleep well last night?" you ask. Fillian's eyes dart to Patty and he smiles, slightly. "I slept good, for once. How did you sleep, Maka?" His gaze meets yours before he looks back down at his food that looks like it's barely been touched, just rolled around his plate. "I slept wonderfully! Thank you for asking. How did you sleep?" Duma answers. You shoot a look at Kid and grin. "I slept wonderfully, as well!"

"That's good!" She answers, as she scoots out and grabs her plate to take to the kitchen, grabbing Fillian's as well. Fillian leaves his spot, presumably to hide, as he was doing when you arrived. Duma comes back to the room and smiles, again. "Once you are done with your meal, come to the office. We have a lot of planning to do." She says and you all nod in unison, smiles and smirks suddenly disappearing. She leaves the room, most likely going to the office to prepare a plan. As soon as she's gone, Liz's eyes move to Patty, who's making shapes with her food and humming a lullaby to herself with a large smile on her face. "Patty…?" Liz demands. "Yeah, sis?"

"Why did Fillian look at you when Maka asked how he slept?" She questions. It was a little suspicious, but you just disregarded it, but you should have known that Liz wouldn't. "He slept with me last night." She says, not looking up from her food. "He what!?" Liz hisses. "I said he slept with me last night. You know… He laid next to me and slept while I slept. I would have thought you'd know what that meant, sis…" Patty says, looking at Liz like she's dumb. We all exhale a breath we didn't know we were holding. "I don't like it, Patty…" Liz confesses, looking a little tired. Not surprising, having a little sister you just said that she slept with somebody has got to put a lot of stress on you! "I don't like you spending all of your time with Soul, but I don't say anything about it…" Patty mutters. "Patty…" Liz begins but Patty stands, abruptly. "We should head to the office. We have a mission to plan." She says as she leaves the room and you could have sworn that you saw tears in her eyes… Or maybe it was just a trick of the light…

_**A/N: I have no excuses. I'm sorry.**_

_**-Lexi-**_


End file.
